This invention relates to an association football goal structure for children which comprises a framework consisting of a number of synthetic resin tubular frame members detachably connected together by means of elbows and which has weight means provided at the bottom of the framework to improve the stability of the goal structure whereby the goal structure can maintain its stabilized state and is inhibited from inadvertently moving when subjected to the shock by a ball striking against the goal structure during an association football play.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of association football goal structures for children and most of the conventional goal structures for such a purpose have rigid frameworks consisting of steel pipes or wood pieces. However, the conventional goal structures having such rigid frameworks are inconvenient to assemble and disassemble and require a relatively large space for storage. Also, the conventional association football structures are expensive and unsuitable for children.